


Prove It

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bargaining, Billy has a crush on Flint and Vane knows it, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, how many people talk about Flint while they have sex, season 2 fic, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Vane wants Billy to join his crew.





	Prove It

If he could just get the young bosun on his crew. Vane had watched the man’s muscles enviously over the years. A man like him was wasted on Flint’s crew. He didn’t know how to make the most of Billy’s brawn. Nor did he utilize Billy’s strength in other ways. Vane was fairly certain of that. If Billy were on his crew, he’d have trained Billy up right, shown him who was captain. Billy’d have feared him, aye, but he’d have grown to welcome the captain’s approval just as surely. It wasn’t like that with Flint. Vane could smell it on the bosun. Billy was loyal, that he was. But he wanted something worthy to own his loyalty. A crew and a captain that deserved the lengths he would go to for them.

“You could join my crew.” Vane says, his eyes still on Billy as the bosun stands there sullenly in the cabin where Vane had him brought. There’s precious little time to get this ship underway and he can do it without Billy naturally. But he’d rather do it with him.

In more ways than one.

Vane sits back in his chair as he appreciates the sight of the bosun mulling over his options. It’s been a while since he had a good fuck with a man. It’s a rare occurrence when it happens, has to be someone Vane finds worth his time but Billy falls into that category.

“I belong to Captain Flint’s crew.” Billy’s voice is steady but monotonous.

“What’ll it take to get you join my crew?” Vane challenges.

Billy laughs and for a moment Vane’s temper rises and he imagines backhanding the bosun across the face, sending him back to the rest of the crew to rot in his chains, while he decided their fate. But Billy just stands there, unyielding, looking at him steadily and Vane can feel the deep challenge in his gut, he wants to win Billy to his side, wants to have him.

“Does Captain Flint know how valuable you are?” He moves around the desk slowly, noting Billy tracking his movements.

Billy shrugs uncomfortable with the question, with the questioning of it. “He knows…I’m a steady member of his crew.” He finally finishes.

Vane scoffs. “Does he?” He leans on the desk right in front of Billy. “Does he show you that?” He places his hand possessively on Billy’s crotch.

Billy sucks in a breath as Vane cups him. “Captain Flint’s not that sort of man.”

“A captain worth your loyalty should reciprocate, should be loyal to you. Should be willing to prove that to you.” He strokes down the impressive length of Billy’s shaft, feeling the swell of it under his grasp.

Billy shakes his head. “It’s not… I’m not.” He fumbles the words and then unsteadily he looks at Vane’s face. “Why’re you doing this?”

“I told you, I want you on my crew.” He moves in closer. “And I’m willing to prove it.”

Billy just looks at him and there’s the slightest jut to his chin as he stares back defiantly at Vane “Prove it then.”

Vane grins at him.

He gets his hand down Billy’s breeches and it’s not disappointing, not at all. The muscles and height aren’t the only aspects about Billy that are large and Vane likes a man to match his cock.

He pulls Billy’s breeches down to his thighs and surveys his prize. When he looks up and he does have to look up, Billy’s still just watching him. Vane resolves then that he’ll get the man to make some noise or his name isn’t Charles Vane.

“When’s the last time you had your cock sucked?” He asks idly, running his fingertips along the curved bow of Billy’s shaft.

“Don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Billy tells him and Vane raises an eyebrow.

“I asked, didn’t I?” He spits flatly into his palm and wraps his fist loosely around Billy’s cock. The bosun’s manacles shift, his fists tightening in his chains. Vane considers then as he works Billy’s shaft.

It would be easy for Billy to try something, wrap those chains around his throat if Vane gets on his knees, try to bargain his way to freedom, well he won’t get the chance with Vane. But Vane does want his compliance, more than that he wants Billy’s participation and pleasure.

He lengthens his strokes, dragging his thumb down along the thick vein, teasing the head of Billy’s cock.

“This is your way of proving it to me?” Billy sounds nonplussed.

“You’re a hard man to win.” Vane gives him a steady look. “How was it that Flint of all men won your loyalty so completely?”

“He’s…a rare man.” Billy says at last, his eyes drifting over Vane’s hand as it moves rhythmically between his thighs. “He has a way about him. When I first knew him…”

Vane snorts in spite of himself and Billy’s expression shifts. Vane’s almost sorry for his reaction for he likes hearing Billy’s words, his thoughts, what he’s been thinking.

But now Billy looks away over his shoulder, away from him, his hands tightening in his chains.

“His way.” He prods.

Billy shakes his head. “He’s just different. As a leader’s, he’s worth following and yet.”

“You don’t trust him. Not completely.” It’s a guess but Vane senses  he’s right from the tension rising in Billy’s body.

At the same time Billy’s cock swells even more. He may not trust Flint, but he’s certainly aroused by him. Vane can see that; he can use that. There’s something to what Billy says. The way Flint has about him. it’s there. When you look at Flint, when you’re in a room with him. The spell the man holds over Eleanor for example.

Billy’s just standing there like a statue, like this happens to him every day and Vane knows perfectly well that it doesn’t. He’s going to make Billy want to join his crew; he’s going to make Billy say his name, and he’s going to make Billy come so hard he never forgets today.

He lets go of Billy’s cock and steps back. “Put your hands above your head.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Vane leans in. “I told you to.”

Billy hesitates and then slowly raises his arms above his head. Vane nudges him backwards until he hits the post. There’s a hook there, Vane noticed it earlier, and he tells Billy to wrap the manacles around it. Billy does, still watching him steadily. If he tries anything Vane will have plenty of warning. He almost wants Billy to try something. Just to prove to him that he can take him.

Now that Billy’s somewhat more restrained Vane can get back to what he’s been wanting to do ever since Billy set foot in the cabin. He drops to his knees and reaches for Billy’s shaft.

“The next time I give you an order, you’ll do it without question.” He tells Billy and slides his shaft between his lips.

He knows it’s true. Knows Billy will obey him. He just has to win him. So Vane takes his time, teasing him lips, letting Billy thicken, as he knew he would. He eases two fingers underneath Billy’s sac, just lightly teasing him there too. Billy shifts a little in his manacles, a faint exhalation passing his lips but no more.

Would Flint do this for him? Vane can’t help wondering? Would he do it for another member of his crew? Part of him wonders why Flint hasn’t seen it, hasn’t taken the necessary steps, but Flint’s too wrapped up in his own head, too busy with his own vision and mission, he can’t see anything else, not even what’s right in front of his nose. Not even a six foot plus strapping bosun who’s clearly been dying to have his cock sucked.

Billy’s hard as an oak, and Vane can taste the pre-come dripping out of him. He pulls off and teases the reddened head with his thumb, just lazily back and forth until Billy shifts his hips a little, as though trying to rock away from the hand touching him. He’s still dripping though and Vane pauses to bring his thumb up to his mouth.

He glances up.

Billy has his eyes closed, just for a second, but they’re closed and his teeth pressed tightly into his lower lip like he’s trying to hold himself back. Vane stares at him, and then he presses his thumb deeper along the slit and Billy moans, a breathy helpless sound.

His eyes fly open and he stares down at Vane with a wild look in his eyes.

Vane just looks at him lazily, still rubbing his fingers along Billy’s balls, teasing him further, making him spread his thighs a little wider with the desperation of it.

Billy parts his lips, and then… “Are you done?”

Vane just chuckles. “Nowhere near.” He takes Billy in again, this time fucking his shaft with loose slides of his throat. He feels rather than hears Billy whimper this time. His thighs are tense as he tries not to let himself get drawn forward, but Vane’s leading him and Billy can’t help but follow.

He slips a finger back behind Billy’s balls, running it all the back until he finds his hole, teasing the puckered entrance before Billy shudders, letting his finger slip in.

Billy’s panting now with the effort of holding himself back. His chest heaves, his arms straining in his restraints. Vane’s fucking his hole just lightly, enough to make a delightful tension in Billy’s frame, making the blood course even more to his cock. A cock that just drips when Vane lets it slip from his lips this time.

Billy makes another whimpering sound.

Vane pushes further and Bill whines.

“Ask.” Vane says softly. He knows Billy won’t respond if he tells him to beg. Someday he’ll tell Billy to beg and he’ll beg willingly, but today is not the day. Today he’ll get Billy to say his name.

Billy shudders and then. “Please.”

It’s like poetry.

“Please.” Billy pants. "Please, Vane."

There it is. Vane pushes himself far enough up to slide a hand inside his shirt, twisting a nipple and Billy arches upward with a cry.

“Fuck.” His eyes widen, staring at Vane incredulously.

Vane does it again, more delicately this time and Billy struggles not to cry out again. He fails naturally and Vane’s smile is triumphant. He leans back down between Billy’s thighs, sliding his cock back down his throat. Hollowing his throat, he lets Billy thrust frenziedly, his hips pressing forward towards Vane.

Vane feels the tension rising in him, knows Billy is close and lets it come. Billy comes with a strangled roar, shooting down his throat in a long furious stream. Vane swallows, no mean feat there, nor an every day one, and leans back on his knees, wiping his mouth.

Billy slumps against the post, his eyes closed, utterly wrecked by the ordeal of it, still panting. Vane rises to his feet and leans up, drawing Billy’s mouth down to his. He kisses Billy, reminding him of where he is, who he’s with. He lets his teeth graze Billy’s lower lip, wanting to leave a mark, wanting Billy to carry this with him when he leaves the cabin.

When he steps back, Vane feels somewhat satisfied. Billy’s mouth is red, like he’s been punched, or bit, or marked, whichever of those you chose. He leans back, pressing his thumb against the rawness and Billy hisses faintly.

“There.” Vane says softly. He looks down at Billy’s cock, still massive even now and lazily traces a finger down the length of it. The things he could do if Billy would only let him, if Billy would only join his crew.

Billy takes a deep breath, as though it takes effort to breathe. He briefly stretches his wrists, but he leaves the manacles looped around the hook where Vane put them. He looks at Vane touching his cock.

“I’m still not joining your crew.”

His body immediately braces itself for retaliation. He expects Vane to punish him for that answer.

Instead Vane shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

“Take your arms down and pull up your breeches.”

He even waits until Billy’s decent again before he pulls the door open and calls for one of his men to return Billy to his crew.

If a man doesn’t want him, that’s it. Vane doesn’t want him back. It’s Billy’s decision, Billy’s loss. But as he watches the bosun being led back across the desk to the other prisoners, chains returned to the deck, Vane can’t help thinking, what a fucking waste. 

Still, he got Billy to say his name.

 

 

 

 


End file.
